


It's Really Happening

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe has some good news for Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Happening

Tomoe smiled as she walked out of the doctor’s office clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She couldn’t wait to get home and show Kotetsu.  Once she got home she carefully placed the piece of paper on the table, and turned on the television and saw the HeroTV logo in the bottom corner. ‘Of all the days there has to be an incident at the end of the day, it’s the one day I want my Wild Tiger to come home early.’ She thought to herself, as she got a glass of water and sat down to watch the Heroes.

A couple hours later she heard the door open, and heard a tired voice call out “Tomoe, I’m home. Were you watching HeroTV today? Did you see my arrest?”

“Yes, I did.” Tomoe called out, “Now are you going to just stand in the doorway or come in?”

She made her way to the kitchen and picked up the piece of paper off the table . “I’ve got something to tell you Kotetsu.” Tomoe said, with a cheerful, almost teasing tone in her voice.

Kotetsu walked into the kitchen and set his hat down on the table, and ran his hand through his hair before he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and asked, “What did you want to tell me Tomoe?”

She smiled and placed her free hand on her stomach, and held the paper out to Kotetsu.

“Really?!” Kotetsu asked, grinning as he read the results of Tomoe’s paperwork. “We’re having a baby?!”

Tomoe smiled, “Yes. We’re having a baby Kotetsu. Our first child!”

Kotetsu kissed Tomoe, and the two of them sat down on the sofa and cuddled as they watched the recaps of Wild Tiger’s arrest earlier in the day.

A couple weeks later the both of them were sitting in the hospital room as the sonographer did Tomoe’s first ultrasound. They saw the blotch on the screen as the sonographer pointed it out and took a screencapture. “Right there, that’s your baby Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi.”

Kotetsu grinned and leaned over and wiped the tears Tomoe’s eyes and she smiled widely. “It’s really happening. We’re having our first child Tiger.” 


End file.
